


Camping

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 2





	Camping

“Hey Ankh?” Eiji asked as he threw just a few things in a bag. “Do you want to get some fresh air and go camping?”

The Greeed stared at him in undisguised revulsion. “Are you mad?”

Eiji just shrugged, “Figured you wouldn’t want to, but thought I’d ask anyway.” He headed out the door quietly. 

Ankh watched him go, turning back to the phone with a frown.

Eiji was sitting on a sleeping bag near a small fire. He had food next to him and he was holding a few pieces of it out above the flames with a stick.

“Baka. That better not be a bird.”

Eiji raised an eyebrow then held the end with the food out toward Ankh, “It’s not a bird. Want some?”

The Greeed scowled, then jumped down from the tree he was in. He snatched one of the pieces, then sat down. “I don’t understand humans. You live in boxes, but then come out and sleep here. Why don’t you just sleep out here all the time if you like it so damn much?”

“I used to, when I didn’t have a place to go. But our ‘boxes’ are better shelter when it rains or snows.”

“Tch. Why come out at all?”

“Fresh air, change of scenery,” Eiji sighed. “It’s still odd having a place to stay when I was on my own for so long.”

The bird sneered. “You didn’t have to take the freak up on the offer.”

“I know,” Eiji said quietly before going silent, cooking more food over the fire. 

“Then why?”

“Again, better for bad weather. I like having a place to go, I’m just not very used to it.” He offered Ankh more food before asking, “Don’t you like having a place to go?”

“I’m just a pile of medals, why would it matter?” He snatched another piece with an unreadable expression.

“You might be medals, but you still have feelings and opinions.”

“Only because I’m in this body. When I leave…” Ankh’s face twisted for a moment, then he shook his head. “What do you care?”

Eiji shrugged, “Just curious. Why’d you decide to come out here, anyway?”

“In case a Yummy showed. Or Kazari. I could get medals.” Ankh avoided his gaze. “It wasn’t like I cared or was lonely without you.”

Eiji chuckled, “Alright. Want some s’mores?”

“What are those?”

“Graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate made into a small sandwich.”

“Those mix?”

Eiji smiled and heated a marshmallow. He put the s’more together and held it out.

Ankh stared at it for a moment, then gingerly took and bit into it. His eyes narrowed before he devoured it. 

Eiji worked on putting his own together and began eating it.

Ankh headed for the tree, preparing to jump into it.

“Thanks for coming camping,” Eiji said quietly.

“Tch.” The Greeed curled up in the branches, trying to figure out why he hurt inside. He really hated trying to figure out this stupid human’s feelings.


End file.
